


Magic

by orphan_account



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, And then Soojin does, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forest Haven, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Music, Shuhua falls in love, Soojin is a Savior, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shuhua gets lost in the forest, and Soojin saves her.orSoojin and Shuhua meet one late night, and fall in love.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Magic

Shuhua stumbled through the forest, her heart beating hard in her chest. She should of never walked into the woods, she had heard the stories. People would go in, and never return. She shivered against the cold wind, hoping that she wouldn't become another fairy tale. A whisper on peoples lips spoken in warning. Twigs broke under her feet as she tried to find her way out, but mist clouded around her, seeming to swallow her whole. She sat down on the wet, mossy floor, she was lost. Utterly lost. She looked into the fuzzy shadows at the edge of the fog, wondering if they were monsters there to kill her. Wolves seemed to prowl around her, and she knew it was an absurd idea, but she truly saw them. She sat on the floor, curling up, hiding her head. She felt the darkness closing in, and then a hand. She jumped up looking around, but she could see no one. Then she heard it, whispers. 

"Follow me." the voice seemed to say, drifting along the wind.

She shivered once again, but got up to follow the voice. She trusted it, even though in the back of her head she knew it was wrong. Dangerous. She stumbled on following the lilting voice, past what seemed to be hundreds of trees. Finally, the whispers stopped, and she dropped to the ground, utterly exhausted. She must of walked for miles, blindly following the voice. She smacked her head, what if whoever was leading her just left? Or even worse, what if they killed her? She shuddered, and this time it wasn't from the cold. Shuhua knew that she had to get out of this forest, somehow, or she would soon join the plant's roots in the ground, helping a new tree grow. Dead, but helping life. 

"Hello?"

She heard the leaves shift under light footsteps, and looked to see a figure emerge from the mist. "Hello." It said, it's voice just a soft as it had been whispering.

"I'm a little lost."

The girl stepped forward, "I can see that."

Shuhua blushed, "Do you know how to get out?"

The girl nodded, and pulled her up, moving her a few feet forward. Shuhua blinked, it was the gate that lead to the forest. 

"Thanks." She said, waving.

"Your welcome." the girl said, making Shuhua blush again, and look down.

Shuhua was about to ask her name, but when she looked up the girl had disappeared.

-

For a week Shuhua had thought about the girl. While eating, while working, she had even dreamed about her once. Watching as the girl disappeared once more. She had to know who she was. She just had to. So that was why right now she had slipped out of town, silently into the night, and was opening the gate. It creaked, making her jump, but she still walked into the forest. The fog was gone now, and the forest was alight with what seemed like thousand of fireflys. It would of been pitch dark if not for them, because the trees stretched so high they blocked out the sky. It was beautiful. She walked calmly into the forest, and had gone quite a way when she saw a lake, but what really caught her eye was the girl sitting by it. She crept towards her quietly, and then sat down next to her. The girl turned to face her, but didn't seem surprised. She must of heard her coming. 

"Why are you here?" The girl asked.

"What's your name."

The girl tilted her head, curiously "Soojin, what's yours?"

She smiled, "Shuhua."

Soojin grabbed her hand, making her get up. "Are you lost again?"

"No."

The curiosity on Soojin's face deepened, "Then why are you here?"

"Well, I wanted to see you again of course."

A giggle escaped the girl's lips, and she said "Well then, you came to the right place."

-

It had been 2 weeks since Shuhua had first learned the girl's name, and she had visited her for the entirety of it. Soojin captivated her, there was something ethereal about the way she spoke, and moved. Something new, and Shuhua loved it. She found herself wanting to spend more, and more time with her. In fact, she often wished she could just leave the village and stay in the forest forever. What she really wanted though was to know what Soojin was. The girl was clearly not human, she simply couldn't be. Not only did she behave like a character from a tall tale, she also lived in the forest all the time. She was always there somewhere,drifting around under the trees. No human dared spend that much time in the forest, not only was it frowned upon, but if you did you would likely die. But here Soojin was, alive, and not just alive, but vibrant. The girl practically glowed with emotions, and life. Shuhua found it refreshing, especially after living in the dreary town for so long, her entire life. Her hometown was in simple terms boring. It lacked expression, and there were rules. So many rules. She didn't know why the rules existed, but they did, and they were often pointless. One of them stated that you were not to smile outside on the full moon, it was the strangest thing Shuhua had ever been told. She still followed them though, fear holding her back. And then one day she had broken one, and walked into the forest, and instead of monsters, she had met Soojin. Maybe the rules were to strict. Maybe she craved not just to live her life, but to experience it, to enjoy it. 

For some reason she thought Soojin could help her fulfill that wish. 

So once again she slipped through the old gate, walking into the forest floor. She had walked about one fourth of a mile, straight into the forest, when she felt a finger tap her shoulder. She whirled around, not scared, but happy. 

"Soojin!" She said, making the other girl's face burst out in as shy smile.

"Shuhua." Soojin said softly, taking her hand.

The two of them then walked off deeper into the forest, hand in hand.

This is perfect, Shuhua thought.

Perfect.

-  
Two weeks later

"Where have you been lately?" One of the villagers asked her. 

Shuhua smiled thinking of the forest. "Oh, nowhere in particular."

The villager didn't seem to believe her, but Shuhua didn't care.

Soojin had told her she had to go somewhere for the day, it was the first time since they had met that she wasn't there. Shuhua missed her, she didn't think it would be this hard. It wasn't just hard, it was tedious. She kept counting the hours until Soojin came back. She would just have to wait a little more, she would be back tomorrow. 

"Hey." A voice said.

Soojin?

Shuhua turned around, trying hard to hide her grin.

"Who are you?" The villager said. 

She watched a Soojin slightly backed away, but said "A traveler." 

Shuhua smiled, "I said I'd give her a tour for some coins."

The two of them then walked of, leaving the villager to mumble about missing her chance to make money. 

"I missed you." Shuhua said

"I did too." Soojin said, smiling at her. It was the same small smile as always, it made Shuhua's heart light up.

"I just realized we've never hung out outside of the forest."

"I don't like going out." Soojin said.

Shuhua giggled, "Neither do I."

Soojin laughed, and pulled her along in the direction of the gate. 

"Let's go." She said, making Shuhua's heart flutter.

-

It had been one week since Soojin had returned, and Shuhua had realized something. She was in trouble. She may of fallen for Soojin. She sighed, her heart was always ahead of her. It ran, not even waiting for her to catch up. She tripped, falling to the forest floor. Or she would of fallen to it that is, if Soojin hadn't caught her. Shuhua gasped a little.

"Thank you."

Another small smile. "You're welcome Shushu."

The name nickname rolled off her tongue, making Shuhua blush. "Come on Jin Jin!"

She jumped up, pulling Soojin after her. They ran laughing, and then stopped at the lake. 

"Let's Swim." Shuhua said.

So they did.

-

Shuhua ran up to Soojin, standing by the lake they had swam in 2 days ago. 

"How do you live in the forest?" Shuhua asked.

"Magic." Soojin said simply.

"Can I live here too?"

Soojin smiled at her, and this time it wasn't small, "Of course."

It was at that moment that Shuhua could no longer control herself, and kissed the girl.

She felt a gasp against her skin, and then Soojin kissing back.

They stayed like that for a while.

-

It was the full moon, a couple weeks after they had kissed. The forest glowed, and so did Soojin's hand. Shuhua looked at it, wanting to touch it, the purple magic in her hand. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. Well, second most beautiful, Soojin was definitely first. 

"Are you ready?" Soojin asked.

"Yes."

Shuhua watched as the girl's hand touched her chest lightly, letting the deep purple sink into her.

She felt alive, she felt everything.

And then she went back to normal.

Except for...

The forest, she could sense it, and it seemed to sense her. They were one.

"Thank you." She said, practically glowing.

"No, thank you." Soojin said, kissing her.

This time her senses were on overdrive, and she felt it, she felt all of it. She wanted more, she wanted to feel more. So slowly she pushed forward, into the girl. Into Soojin. She felt Soojin, saw her, smelled her, tasted her. She was everywhere. 

The fireflys buzzed around them, making them glow. From afar it would of seemed like they were glowing. 

Maybe they were.

-

Shuhua now lived in the forest, and everyday she was with Soojin. It was perfect, and she was at peace. 

It was all she had ever wanted, and more.

It was magical.

Just like them. 

Exactly like them.


End file.
